Brother Moments
by WeAreYoung3
Summary: A young jealous brother Sodapop. His baby brother Ponyboy is showing the world his new best friend. What could happen?


**_Disclaimer:The Outsiders are not mine. . .*SOB*_**

**_Ponyboy:8_**

**_Sodapop:10_**

**_Johnny:10_**

**_Darry:14_**

**_Sodapop's POV_**

"Hey Pony!"

"Hi, Soda."

"Do you want to come to play with me today?"I asked.

"No," he sighed. "Johnny's comin' over later."

I frowned. "Oh. . . well, how 'bout we hang out tomorrow? Just me and you. A brother day!" I said getting excited thinking about it. Ponyboy and I haven't really had a chance to spend some tiime together. I miss hangin' out with my baby brother.

He shooked his head."No I can't. Mommy's gonna take me and Johnny to the park."

I huffed,"Well, why don't you just ask Johnny to be your new brother than, huh?"

He looked surprised by my sudden outburst."Calm down Soda,"he said softly."We can hangout next week."

I was still too mad."No! I'm gonna be with Steve. At least he likes being around me!"

His eyes started to water, but I was not givin' in. It's obvious he doesn't want to be around me, so why is he putting on an act?

"That's not fair Soda, and you know it!"He yelled. I was shocked. I have never seen Ponyboy this upset. Not even when Steve said he was just a baby that needed to be around older guys, because he was too weak to take care of himself. Yeah, I didn't talk to Steve for three weeks.

"What about all the times you could never hang out with me, because Steve didn't want me around, or I was too little to do it with you?"he yelled, tears running down his face. I could tell he was about to breakdown.

"Pony,"I said softly.

But he wasn't listening. He shook his head and said,"You know what Soda? I wish that I can say I'm surprised you haven't really done anything about how he treats me! You probably laugh with him after it happens!" I gasped, hurt that my little brother would think of something like that.

"Well, I like hangin' with Johnny. I'm so sorry that it makes you upset that I have a friend. A _best _friend." Then, he ran to his room, ad I heard the door slam loudly.

Is that true, I asked myself. Have I really been ignoring my brother? If I think about there were tons of times when Pony asked to be with me and I said no because I was gonna be with some of my friends. When Steve messed with him I wouldn't say anything, but I wouldn't laugh at him either.I sighed, I guess I haven't been a really good brother.

I heard somone clear their throat. I looked u and saw my older brother Darry. "Hey, Dar. . ."

"I heard you guys,"he said, getting right to the point. He never was one to scurt around things.

"Yeah?"He nodded.

"Is it true?"I asked. "Do I really ignore him that much?"

He looked at me and thought. "Well, we all do Soda,"he said. "I mean, he's the baby. So, we're not gonna be around him that much. So, when he became friends with Johnny imagine how he felt. Like he really had someone to be there for him,"he explained.

Now I feel like a jerk. Not only did I just make my baby brother cry over nothing, but I have been ignoring him this whole time. I just feel like crying right now.

"Oh no. Don't cry Soda,"Darry sighed, when he heard me sniffle.

"I'm not."I said, but my voice broke.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Soda."I nodded.

"Thanks Dar."

"Anytime. That's what older brothers are for."he smiled.

I smiled back, then got up and walked towards Ponyboy's room. I heard him bawling his eyes out on the other side of the dorr. My heart broke a little at that. I knocked, and heard the crying slow down.

"Who is it?"

"It's me baby." I spoke softly, scared that he would yell at me again.

"What do you want?"he sighed.

"Can I come in?"I asked. All I got in return was silence. "Please Pony? I just wanna talk."

I heard him sigh, then some movement and finally the lock clicking.

I walked in and looked towards my brother. His eyes were red and I felt worse for what I did.

"Listen Pony, I'm sorry. I was just being selfish, and didn't realize how much I was ignoring you. I feel like a jerk, no what, I am a jerk. But I really am sorry hunny."

He didn't say anything. I sighed,"I understand if you hate me."I flinched, it hurt to just think about my baby hating me forever.

He shot up. "Don't say that Soda!" I jumped, startled."I could never hate you, you're my brother. My other best friend. My _first_ best friend. How could you even think of me hating you?"

I gave him a look. "Oh come on Pony. I haven't exactly been the best brother."I said.

He glared at me."So, that doesn't mean I hate you,"he said softly.

I gave him a small smile, and I got one of his big light-up-the-room-smiles.

"So. . . D-Do you f-fo-forgive m-me?" He looked down, then got a playful look in his eyes. "I guess,"he sighed, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, then I started tickling him. "AHHHHHHHHH! haha. . .S-Soda stop! Ok. . .I forgive y-you." He shrieked. Ismiled down at him. "I love you Pony." He rolled his eyes,"I know Soda. You tell me like everyday."

I glared at him, then started tickling him again. We were in our own little world. We didn't even notice our older brother standing in the doorway with a smile playing at his lips.

**Yeah, this idea just came to me out of nowhere. I just had to hurry up and type this stuff down. A little brotherly love story. If you're wondering why I didn't go with that title it's because some people would have gotten the wrong idea.**

**Disclaimer:By the way I don't own the outsiders. I don't even like them!I don't even know them!. . . Kidding I say that in a movie once.**

**Well til next time. Bye.**


End file.
